Decadencia
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Basado en los capítulos 61 y 113 del manga. Stein y Marie son enviados a buscar al asesino de BJ, pero en el proceso, las cosas se complican. Al pelearse, ella decide irse y dejarlo solo, lo que lo lleva a enloquecer más y comienza a preguntarse "¿Qué significa Marie para mí? SteinxMarie. Capítulo único. Gracias a aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater le pertenece a Ohkubo Atsushi **

* * *

"_Dime, si ellos saben que has luchado contra ti otra vez…__  
__¿Ellos no saben que ya estás lleno de dolor?__  
__Sí, ellos saben que te has hecho daño otra vez.__  
__La decadencia no es fácil, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Su misión consistía en buscar a un asesino, junto al hombre que fue culpado injustamente por las acciones del otro. Habían matado a un amigo muy importante para ella y sin embargo no tenía duda alguna sobre su acompañante. Estaba loco, sí, pero él no era esa clase de persona. Lo conocía desde que ambos estudiaban en el Shibusen, así que no había nada más que decir. Quería ayudarlo, quería alejarlo de toda la locura a la que se había expuesto, y ella era la más indicada; las ondas de su alma tenían ese extraño poder, que le permitía ser la única capaz de remitir tanta locura presente en ese hombre. Porque sabía que él sufría por eso, pero sabía esconder perfectamente sus penas, más no sus heridas. Al parecer sus ansias de casarse estaban comenzando a pesar en ella, pero de cualquier manera quería ayudarle. Porque en otros tiempos había estado enamorada de él, y posiblemente con la convivencia durante la búsqueda, los sentimientos habían renacido. Tal vez sería diferente, posiblemente estar juntos cambiara algo. Pero lo primordial era encontrar a ese desgraciado, para así él quedara libre de culpas.

Estar de aquí para allá, buscando pistas y rastros habían terminado con Marie, estaba cansada y casi sin esperanzas de cualquier tipo, y Stein no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, pues con todavía rastros de locura, no podía estar concentrado mucho tiempo. A él le habían dicho que solo buscarían al asesino de BJ y que con eso podría regresar como si nada al Shibusen, pero desconocía la verdadera razón por la que Marie se encontraba a su lado. Y ella no encontraba la manera de decirle que técnicamente estaba ahí para vigilarlo por órdenes de Shinigami-sama. Porque, aunque lo conocía de años y lo vio crecer, en esos momentos su confianza se encontraba mermada y no podía permitir cosas como esa. Por eso Marie Mjolnir estaba tan cansada, porque conducir su longitud de onda al alma de Stein sin contacto alguno o una resonancia resultaba un poco difícil.

Había veces durante el día en las que Stein parecía reaccionar a la positividad de Marie, pero también sucedía que se perdía la conexión y él se desequilibraba. Ella se entristecía al verlo así; tembloroso y riéndose insanamente. Parecía pedir ayuda sin gritar las palabras, y ella era la única en kilómetros cercanos que podía brindarle esa ayuda que él tanto parecía necesitar. No lo dejaría solo, como lo habían hecho los demás, no lo utilizaría como cruel experimento, no sería una cara más en los recuerdos dolorosos de Stein.

En los tantos refugios que encontraron en su camino, se fueron acercando más. Él se estaba alterando de nuevo y ella mantenía su mano sobre su hombro, transmitiendo sus ondas de esa manera. Aunque Stein era más alto que ella, Marie lograba llegar fácilmente a él. Como si fuera la única persona con la que él abriera una parte de su ser. Y eso le daba un poco de confianza. Tenían que lograr su cometido, aunque nada más allá de eso ocurriera. Estaba bien así, después de todo, Stein no era esa clase de hombre, romántico ni nada por el estilo. Marie se había acostumbrado a no esperar más de él, solo debían capturar al asesino, limpiar el nombre de Stein como profesor y cada quien tomaría caminos separados. Habrían cumplido con sus trabajos, y nada más de eso quedaría. Y Marie lo sabía.

Ese día en particular, Stein estaba más inestable que antes, y para colmo, Marie se había enojado con él. A esas alturas, ya ni siquiera recordaba el problema, pero no dio su brazo a torcer. Salió del refugio donde se encontraban, dejándolo solo. La que se suponía que lo ayudaría, también le había abandonado. Ella le dio la misma importancia que Stein; fue nula de ambas partes. Marie pensó que solo era un arranque más de él; Stein creyó que se le pasaría pronto. Más ella no regresó, hasta dos días después. En la ausencia de Marie, él enloqueció poco a poco. Se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba, la llamaba sin que ella llegara jamás a escucharlo. Reía y reía, contrayendo su cuerpo, sus ojos se desorbitaban, la baba caía desde su boca abierta hasta más no poder. Necesitaba eso que Marie le daba, aunque no supiera exactamente qué era. Quería correr e ir a buscarla, pero algo le hacía mantenerse en ese rincón, enloqueciendo más y más. Se golpeaba para estar lúcido para cuando ella llegara; se pasaba las horas, golpe tras golpe, esperándola. Y ella no regresaba. Hasta que Stein no pudo más.

* * *

"_Si te asusto ahora__  
__No huyas de mí__  
__He estado escondiendo mi dolor, ¿lo ves?"_

* * *

Cuando Marie regresó, Stein estaba sumergido en una calma aparente. Creyendo que todo estaba bien, ella se acercó. Pero él la atacó enseguida, ya no la reconocía. Nada de lo que estaba alrededor de Stein era conocido a sus ojos, y Marie ya no estaba en sus recuerdos. Esquivando todos los ataques, ella trataba de transmitirle su longitud de onda, pero no llegaban a su destino. Stein seguía con intenciones de matar a la mujer que estaba frente a él, y ella luchaba para poder salvarlo; después de todo era su culpa que se encontrara de esa manera. Había fracasado en su propósito, le había dejado sumergirse en la locura de nuevo, y definitivamente debía remediar ese error. Porque ella no era como los demás. Stein, sumergido en su locura, comenzaba a asustarla, pero Marie supo tragarse todo el miedo, aunque sus ojos siguieran cristalinos y paralizados.

Así que, después de muchos golpes, Marie pudo acercarse por fin a Stein. Por un descuido, ella tuvo la oportunidad y sin más, se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. Stein no supo cómo reaccionar a tal acto, quizá porque su juicio estaba demasiado nublado. Después de unos minutos, el cuerpo de Stein comenzó a sentirse menos tenso en los brazos de Marie. Sus ojos dejaron de delirar y su respiración se calmó. Eso era lo que necesitaba, era eso desconocido que ella, y solo con ella sentía, aun sin saber de qué manera llamarle. Pero era más que consiente que Marie era la indicada. ¿Para qué? Eso no lo sabía, pero daba igual. La necesitaba.

Comenzó a desesperarse aún en los brazos de Marie. Estaba un poco más consiente y cayó en la cuenta de que había intentado matarla, y por consiguiente, la había lastimado. Pequeños hilillos de sangre manchaban el vestido negro con amarillo que Marie solía vestir, y sus lágrimas habrían caminos en sus rosadas mejillas. Stein correspondió el abrazo, y comenzó a sollozar.

»_Aléjate de mí, por favor« _Le susurraba en el oído, mientras contradecía sus palabras con sus acciones, pues abrazaba con determinación en delicado cuerpo de Marie.

»_Jamás« _Ella se limitó a contestar. Seguía transmitiéndole su longitud de alma, y ya lo sentía mucho más calmado.

Permanecieron así un largo tiempo, hasta que Stein arrastró a Marie al suelo, mientras seguía abrazado a su cintura. Ella le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba que todo estaría bien. De repente, un extremo dolor inundó la cabeza de Stein, provocando que se separara de Marie e hiciera girar el tornillo. Lo giraba con desesperación para mitigar semejante dolor, mientras ella le suplicaba que se detuviera.

» _¡Detente, por favor! ¡Para! « _Los gritos de ella se combinaban con los alaridos de él en el aire. Marie trataba de acercarse de nuevo a Stein, pero lo único que a él le preocupaba era hacer desaparecer el dolor. En un intento de llegar hasta él y calmarlo, Marie extendió sus brazos, pero Stein enseguida la apartó, golpeándole el rostro. Ella cayó a unos metros de él, pues el golpe tenía demasiada fuerza. Sollozando, Marie se puso de pie otra vez e intentó acercarse de nuevo. El hilo rojo que salía de sus labios rotos hizo reaccionar a Stein, quien al verla así, tambaleante y llena de lágrimas. El dolor no remitía, pero era peor la culpa que comenzó a sentir al contemplar la determinación de Marie. Le dolía el poco corazón que le quedaba, y lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos al cabello, tirando con fuerza. Marie no soportó más y corrió de nuevo a abrazarlo, evitando que siguiera lastimándose. Llorando ambos, permanecieron abrazados, él a su cintura.

Las respiraciones se fueron sincronizando, subían y bajaban al mismo compás. En el suelo, así, sentían tanta paz, que no se les antojaba estar de otra manera. Ella, suavemente, le acariciaba el cabello, mientras él seguía rodeando la cintura de la mujer, con su cabeza apoyada ligeramente sobre sus senos. Podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón de Marie, y eso hacía que se relajara aún más. Solo ella hacía retroceder la locura; solo ella, y su sola presencia.

»_ ¿Por qué sigues a mi lado? « _Preguntó él. Ella no se inmutó para nada, y seguía tranquilamente acariciando el blanco cabello del hombre.

»_Porque no quiero irme« _Se limitó a contestar. Pero para dejarle las cosas en claro, le obligó a mirarla, dejando su cabello y posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Él obedeció y alzó la cabeza, recibiendo así un cálido beso de los labios de Marie, aun sangrantes. Stein no supo cómo reaccionar, pero sin experiencia alguna, siguió en ritmo de esos labios. No duró tanto como ella hubiera querido, pero fue lo necesario para darse cuenta de que no todo había sido en vano. Stein regresó a su cintura, y cansados los dos, así se durmieron.

Casi al amanecer, Stein se encontraba despierto, aún abrazado a la mujer que descansaba a su lado. Seguía escuchando la leve respiración, sentía sus senos subir y bajar tranquilamente sobre su cabeza. Se separó un poco para contemplar mejor el rostro durmiente de Marie, que estaba levemente cubierto por su cabello rubio. Con sumo cuidado lo apartó, dejando a la vista el parche de su ojo izquierdo. Se veía tan apacible, y no entendía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Solo sabía que con ella no sentía los mismos impulsos de disecar, como los tenía con casi todos los demás. Porque había notado en ella algo especial, que no podía ser arrancado así, sin más. Sus impulsos fueron de otro tipo, y se acercó, para besarla. El beso fue muy rápido, pues Marie comenzaba a despertarse. A tiempo, Stein se alejó, pero eso no impidió que ella notara lo que acababa de suceder. Sonrió para sí misma y le devolvió el beso, en el preludio de algo más que los llevó a unir sus cuerpos, sus almas; como una resonancia necesaria.

* * *

Partieron del refugio y caminaron sin decir nada más en el trayecto. Pronto encontraron al asesino en medio de un desierto y se dispusieron a vengar la muerte de BJ.

—Por fin te encontramos… Justin Law. —Dijeron a coro, mientras ella corrió y le proporcionó un puñetazo digno de su sobrenombre "La pulverizadora". Stein le pidió que se transformara y ella obedeció, cambiando su forma a un pequeño martillo, que encajaba perfecto en las manos de Stein. Unieron sus almas una vez más con la técnica definitiva de Marie, "Izuna", que le permitía al portador aumentar drásticamente su energía y habilidad. Pelearon enérgicamente, pero Justin llevaba todas las de perder, así que decidió retirarse, lo que no impidió que Stein y Marie obtuvieran la evidencia que necesitaban.

Regresaron al Shibusen y presentaron las pruebas, alegres del resultado. Nada había sido en vano, nada por lo que habían pasado fue tan malo en realidad, había valido cada sufrimiento a lo largo del exilio.

* * *

Después de la batalla en la luna contra el Kishin, las cosas fueron mucho mejores. Aunque Shinigami-sama había desaparecido para darle paso a Death the Kid como nuevo señor de la muerte, todo había sido estupendo. La celebración se llevaba a cabo en la entrada de la escuela, donde todos le daban la bienvenida al sucesor. Al terminar los discursos, las peleas y la música, Marie felicitó a Kid y le deseó mucha suerte con sus nuevas responsabilidades.

—A decir verdad. —Comenzó a decir ella—. Si tú y Black Star están aquí, parece que todo irá bien. No importa si es difícil, lo sabrás llevar a tu manera. —Sonrió y se llevó las manos al vientre—. Todavía tengo que intentar dar lo mejor de mí, para las nuevas generaciones.

Ante esto, Kid no pudo evitar utilizar su habilidad para percibir, para darse cuenta de que dentro de Marie crecía una pequeña longitud de alma.

* * *

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi intento de SteinxMarie... Juro que me traumé horrible con esta pareja (como siempre me suele suceder xD) Aunque en realidad es la única pareja que realmente Ohkubo nos confirmó. Ni el SoMa, ni el KiMa (que gracias a dios solo es delirio del fandom) ni el BlaTsu (pero esta si tenía más indicios, como el SoMa) ¡Vida eterna y próspera al SteinxMarie! xD

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

Este relato está basado en la canción "Decadence" de la banda **Disturbed**. Por Shinigami-sama, llevo más de un día escuchando sin parar esa bendita canción. Para empezar, ya tenía de por sí toda la discografía de esa banda, pero nunca me había dado el lujo de escuchar todas las piezas. Pero llegó el día en el que se me ocurrió buscar un AMV del anime con alguna canción de Disturbed y enseguida me lanzó ese vídeo. Y ¡PUM! Zary quedó traumada, no solo por el contenido, sino también por la letra. Corrí (literal) a mi laptop y busqué como loca la canción en mis carpetas y ¡listo! me la pasé sin miramientos al celular. Me dormí escuchándola, y así estuve todo el bendito día, hasta que se me vino a la mente Marie, y dije: "¿Por qué no? Y he aquí el resultado.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, me salté la parte donde se suponía que Marie y Stein tenían relaciones, pero en mi defensa ¡NO SOY BUENA CON EL EROTISMO! Así que para no echar más a perder el fic, decidí no describirlo tal cual. Si esperaban más acción y los decepcioné, lo lamento.

Bueno, esto es todo... Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.

Nos leemos pronto xD

¡Ciao!


End file.
